


[Podfic] It sinks its roots into the cracks (until the structure's coming loose)

by where_thewind_blows



Series: PODFICS of Nice work, kid [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Gen, Jealousy, Miscommunication, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pregnant Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/pseuds/where_thewind_blows
Summary: Podfic of Madasthesea incredible work----“I can’t believe Tony Stark is gonna have a kid.”The worst part is that Peter’s first thought is, He already has one, followed by the sinking realization that that isn’t quite true.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: PODFICS of Nice work, kid [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683211
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] It sinks its roots into the cracks (until the structure's coming loose)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madasthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it sinks its roots into the cracks (until the structure's coming loose)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340229) by [madasthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/pseuds/madasthesea). 



**Text:** [It sinks its roots into the cracks (until the structure's coming loose)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340229)

 **Author:** [madasthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/pseuds/madasthesea)

 **Reader:** [Where the Wind Blows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/works)

**Length: 15 min**

**Downloads:** [ Mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/shuv9iho0i01m1y/it+sinks+its+roots+into+the+cracks+\(until+the+structure's+coming+loose\)++-+9_15_20,+12.08+AM.m4a/file)  
  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Song: Morning Sun by Alexander Klein**


End file.
